Dark Kindness
by DarkDragonRyder
Summary: Loki has invaded earth, yet again. This time Thor isn't there to stop him, so humanity is hiding out in the only safe cities with small groups of individuals protecting them. When Arabelle is captured on one of his raids, she feels all is lost, until she actually meets the dark ruler. An unlikely bond sparks between them. Will they be able to escape the ultimate darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Patrol

Chapter 1: Patrol

I guess I was alone. My family had moved over and over again. Now that he had taken over the world, I guess I was a bit on my own. I took part in a movement to help drive him away, or at least protect the ones we loved. We all knew it, that we couldn't drive him away. His army was to powerful. I guess he was too powerful by himself. At least we had a fighting shot to make sure he didn't take our loved ones. While my family had moved to a safer location, I told them I would take part in this movement. It was mostly just us kids, a few adults here and there, but we were an outside movement.

Our group was charged with taking care of outsides threats. The adults protected the safe locations where the main core of free people were held. He didn't attack there often unless he needed another 'slave' or unless he thought we were doing something wrong. Or even if it pleased him. The adults helped there.

Although most of the adults helped out there, I was with some kids down here. I mean, I'm only 24, but I'll refer to myself as a kid around here, just to connect with the others.

We were in charge of protecting the outside world. Mostly we were nomads, but we made our rounds in specific locations. My squadron was placed upon the outside of Colorado. From the Colorado Springs area up to Denver. It was a large area to cover, but Denver was the safe zone and that's where my family was. Occasionally we went to the mountains if the need was called for by the other squads.

It was a fairly calm day. We'd had a few stray warriors come this way, but they were no threat and we hid from them, like usual. They glided past, not even bothering to look for us. Normally, if they saw any of our patrol, the caped warriors would 'toy around' with us. They'd shoot a few stray bolts, or loose a few arrows just to watch us run. Sometimes when we fought back, we lost a good soldier, but otherwise we learned to keep our heads down.

Our squad, the Raven Girls, was a small squad, just the four of us that covered so many miles. Our schedule was to get some more people down to our sector in the next week. If only we could hold out that long. The Storm Chasers were in a surplus in the mountains. They had sent a few girls down the canyon to help aid us.

The four of us used to have names. We long since abandoned any hope of true names ever since the enemies had used them against us. It was now down to to us. Today was a casual day. I clutched the sleek bow against my chest, letting the energy from its wood be absorbed by my mind. Only now, I could hope for peace until the other showed up. Shade came up to me.

"Are you ready to cross the plains? We need to get to the middle of the territory to meet up with the others, then we'll ride down to Parker to take a look out for supplies while the others go down to here to keep watch." Shade's dark hair swept around her thin shoulders. The gun that hung by her side looked menacing. Mine was lost in the last raid. We were going to look for another, or if needed, take one from our emergency stash.

"When are we leaving?" I responded, never moving my eyes from the empty buildings of Colorado Springs. The plains simply had a road that wove through the dancing grass that had pushed through the cracks in the once busy highway. Now we used the road to travel, or if we had seen to much activity, we would have to take the long way.

"In an hour. Echo's itching to go already." At the mention at the fellow member, I looked over my shoulder to see the tall girl pace around in the back. She was reading a map, making sure our extra routes were safe.

"I'll be ready. Let's just get started now. It might be helpful to arrive slightly early, just to scout out and make sure Parker is still safe." I suggested. Shade bobbed her head before turning to Echo.

"Echo, what do you say we take to Parker? Horses or car?" Shade called to her. Echo skipped over to us. The giant gun on her back dwarfed her, but she wielded it with deadly accuracy.

"When are we meeting them again?" Shade called. I sat down on a rock, slinging my bow over my shoulder, slightly jostling the arrows in the quiver on my back.

"Two days. I would expect them to get there in three, but it's always good to be early." Echo and Shade came to my side, pushing them map to me.

"So we'll take the horses?" I guess. Echo nodded to me. We normally kept horses in each major point. It wasn't the fastest mode of transport, but it helped.

Cars were faster for easy get away moments, or for getting to a point quickly. The downside was that they were loud and easily noticeable. A few years ago when there was an invasion in Denver, six of us had to get the car and drive to help out. That was the good times when there were twelve of us on the team. Three were taken, presumed dead. The other five went to other squads or back to their families that needed them. We lost a good number of kids then. Now it was quieter, but also lonely.

Horses were good for crossing long distances and were not as loud. They weren't the fastest, but also good if we needed to split up. Although they were not as easily spotted, they needed rest breaks as well.

"Let's saddle up." Echo called. As the four of us walked to our horses, I called out to my black mustang. She whinnied and I heard the familiar sounds of her hooves clipping against the pavement. I saw her dark head appear around a corner, followed by the other three horses. They greeted us as familiar friends as we saddled up, each of us giving them loving strokes on their nose.

"Chaos, you call the shot." Shade called to me from her saddle. The third girl, Rampage was silent, but always had something on her brain. The three of them stared at me. Rampage earned her code name after a brutal assault from some shooters. She managed to single handedly hold them off in a fury filled rampage after she watched one of her friends be taken.

"Let's go!" I called. Sitting tall in the saddle, I felt the familiar gait of my horse return. I'd found her in an abandoned stable. After some tender love and care, she'd become my horse. Now she stays in whatever watch point we need her to.

The other three followed behind me. This road was worn but all too reminiscent. I could almost hear the tires that had once squealed and complained against the pavement. Now the long gaits of each horse were the only noises.

By midafternoon, we had reached the plains in record time. The clear day and the early time that we had left Colorado Springs had given us a head start. We found the stream to let our horses drink from before sitting underneath the tree that we always met at.

"Three hours of hard riding before arriving at the outskirts of Parker." Rampage commented quietly. The gentle breeze had brushed her hair from her face. Mine was tied in a ponytail to keep it out of my face while riding.

"We have time. Let's not worry about the time to much." I cheered them up. Echo stood watch on the hill overlooking the tree. She held her gun down, but nodded to me. It was my time to take watch. Shade checked her watch. We had another ten minutes on break.

I stretched and yawned lazily as I sat upon the hill. The army could be upon us any minute, or it could be just a lone ranger trying to stir up trouble. They hadn't had a formal attack in months. The clock was just ticking down until the next one.

The mountains to the west reminded me of the days my family would spend skiing. Swooshing powder and cold nights were only memories now. We would return to my hometown of Parker tonight.

The grass swirled over the plains. If they were going to attack, it would be a perfect day to do it, so we must keep vigilance. They could be on foot, or they could be on their hover crafts. The road out in the distance would attract their attention, so we'd have to stay away from it. Echo had planned a path and Rampage had scouted some of it. We were prepared.

I looked out upon the empty horizon in the noon sun. Out in the distance, where Colorado Springs had just disappeared, seemed to be some commotion. Something, so faint and barely visible, seemed to move in the sky. It moved in such a familiar pattern though.

"Guys, get up, out in the south over the Springs, I think there's a ranger riding a hover." I warned them. At once, all three of them sprang up. This was the usual routine. If you see something, distance yourself at least fifty miles!

"Let's ride out further. Take a few miles off the road." Shade told me. Handing me the reigns to my horse, I hopped on and followed Echo's lead. She had the entire area memorized, I was convinced of it!

We went as fast as we could, just to distance ourselves. Finally, I checked behind us to see. There were no specks in the distance. I called out to the others. We slowed for a moment.

They turned to me as I talked. But I halted midsentence as I saw two hover crafts zooming ahead from the north. They were coming in close and they had us in their sights. But we had a plan. The other turned around. We had only seconds.

"Two rangers spotted, both flying. Rampage take the east, Shade and Echo, take west, I'll take south. Everyone, Roundabout at the Burrow, no stops by at least night. After that, meet at the Nest." I called out to them. They nodded before sprinting off. The two rangers looked confused, but I had not time to ponder that. I turned tail around and booked it off.

Now, all the Raven Girls knew what I could do, but I didn't ever show it to the enemy unless in dire situations and that wasn't now. I couldn't reveal my secret. So I had to run to make sure they didn't ever find out.

My mustang was panting but still galloping. I took hill by the road, just off it. I had just a glance to see if the rangers had split up, but both were staring straight at me and closing the distance. I was in trouble if I didn't lose them soon. I had one last shot.

I ducked behind a hill and halted my horse. Hopping off, I slapped her side. She knew where to go. We had gone through it enough. She ran to the hills, going to the Nest. She'd be there by the next morning and the others would find her. It was a risky move, but I had to do it in order to not be captured. I took off, ducking into the grass, but kept moving. I saw a rover go over to investigate where the horse was going. But it wasn't long before I heard the familiar whirl as it turned around in frustration.

I hid in an outcropping of rocks, ducking beneath the boulders. The whirls slowly disappeared behind the hills to the east. I got up, knowing they would look to the hills, so I would take the road.

Although my legs burned for a break, I kept walking to the road, stretching slightly. I was on the road for a good ten minutes before I heard the whirl again. I took off sprinting, just glancing behind me to see a horrifying sight.

Four rangers on hovers with five rangers running on land. I might outrun the rangers on land, but not the ones with hovers. This was what they were looking for. It was a formal raid for more of whatever the cruel ruler needed the captives for. We thought it would be for the strong adults in the city, but no, it was the exposed children in the fields.

So I kept running.

They were closing in on me. I rolled to duck out of an arrow. The hovers were just over my head. I leaped to the side, into a ditch. The aircrafts were fast, but slow to turn. I shot out into the fields, into the open flat plains. The running men in their gold and green uniforms kept up. Finally, I had to admit I was outnumbered.

The hovers encircled me, but the runners kept coming. Evil smirks lined their faces. I bared my teeth at them, showing them I wouldn't easily be taken. Whipping out my bow, I shot one of them, the one slightly to slow to move. It struck him in the leg, taking him to the ground. The others shot more arrows, but I was agile and dodged them. The hover crafts lowered down, releasing nets over my struggling form. The sprinting two miles had taken it out of me.

They descended to knock me to the earth, but I wouldn't be taken so easily. I waited until all the men had their hands on the nets to close my eyes and let the fury build up.

Electricity pulsed through me and opening my clawed hands, I let the bolts of lightning flow through me to strike each of the men. But I was too weak, too weak to kill. I knocked many off their feet, a few unconscious, but I was left dazed after the amount of energy I used. There was none left. So as they dragged me in the net, I slowly drifted to an unfit sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New Pets

Chapter 2: New Pets

Opening my eyes, I saw spots that blinked and flashed in my field of view. I could see I was in a small room when my eyes finally cleared. The walls were painted a beige, a simple color. I wasn't seriously hurt, just a few minor cuts and scrapes. It was nothing that wouldn't heal within a few days.

My wrists were weighed down to the floor. Heavy chains linked to the wall I was near held me from any movement. A door swung open. I was too busy looking at my bindings to notice. A guard silently stepped in and unlocked the heavy chains from the wall, but pulled me with a grunt. I stood up and moved behind him. It would be good to see where I was fated to be. This was not the time for escape. We moved through the hall easily and in silence. The guard that led me through the gold halls wore a helmet of the same color and a chest plate that fit into the middle of the armor. Overall, their looks were stunning.

But I mustn't be deceived by general appearances.

We entered into a main hall. Door lined each side, but it opened up into a large area at the very far end. At the other side was a door to escape. It was blocked by many guards. We turned to the far end where the large room was located. I held my head high as we passed many guards that passed wary looks.

Echoing steps announced our arrival as we entered the great room. There were a few guards, all dressed in gold with outlines of silver. I paid them no head. Gold steps expanded from the bottom to the top, and the small procession of us two took them one at a time. My stomach clenched up in fear, but my face remained solid. I had no bow this time, for they had taken it, but I did have my lightning.

I never knew where I had gotten this gift. Over time, after the appearance of the deadly ruler, the storms had called to me, begging for me. I would walk out into the fields and lightning would flash around me, but never strike, not once. One day, I reached out and grasped a bolt. It was warm to my touch, but did not hurt. After that, I was delighted and mastered it. I would go every day into the storms that appeared and harness the energy. I learned to take the energy when there wasn't a storm and transform it to my will. Now I was here.

By the time I reached the top step, I looked up from the floor and looked into the cruel king's eyes. His brother was busy fighting wars in other realms. Asgard was his now. I could only glare into his green eyes, framed by the black hair.

Loki stared back with a gleam and a smirk.

He stood up from his place on the throne and the guards immediately dropped to one knee. When I didn't bow to him, the one guard holding my chains yanked hard and I dropped with nearly a howl in pain. I looked down and saw that I had a large cut on my leg. I was too focused on other thought to notice it before. It flared up in pain along with a throb in my head. I figured there was a cut up there as well.

"Well, well. Looks like you had some…fun..." Loki paused at the last word. He took a few steps closer, now looming over me. I glared up into his green, malicious eyes. My glance averted for a moment, calculating.

Five guards, Loki, and only one holding the chains. I could make this work. Loki was holding his scepter. It had a gold handle with a silver curved blade. I would be he kept that blade especially sharp to cut through even metal. Plus, the chains were not very thick.

I kept very silent.

"I heard you had some sort of special ability, or so the guards say. We wouldn't want to waste that." He clucked, as if I was a child that had done something bad.

I was still silent.

"Would you want to tell us, let us know what it is?" He tilted his head slight, letting some jet black locks of hair fall in his face.

I was still silent.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to the others, the ones that ran?" He chided. I knew I couldn't let them get caught, ensnared by him.

I was silent as the stones.

Loki circled around once, like he was inspecting a prize. Upon return to the front, he turned and walked a few steps, keeping his back to me. Taking two steps, I grinned. It was time.

Closing my eyes, I kept my head low, just thinking and letting the energy hum around me. With a flick of the wrist, I caught one chain and let out a small pulse of electricity. The guard yelped and fell on the floor, knocked out. Loki whirled around, but I was already flying down the steps. The chains weren't long, only about three feet or so, but I kept them near my sides. The five guards leaped before me, attempting to block my path.

Loki only sat and watched, taking slow steps. I made sure I had one eye on him at all times. He just kept watching, but cautiously moving forward. The cloak he wore swirled around him. It was a game to him, but I need to run, and fast.

Swinging a chain around, I caught a guard right in the face and he was knocked into another. I let them circle me, tightly before crouching down, one hand on the ground. Taking a deep breath, I raised my foot and stomped it into the ground. A shock wave of electricity went up, a single bolt curling into the air and breaking into spindly fingers that struck each guard. Loki looked from the side, only slightly amused and even…impressed?

"Strong, wild, I like that." He grinned. This infuriated me even more.

"That's only the beginning." I spat before breaking into a run for the large doors. Loki materialized in front of me and rolled to the side. His spear whipped down and caught my chain, pulling me back. He turned to me as I whirled down and knocked his feet out from under him. I may have only, what, 28? Now I was going against an immortal god, but hey, I had a good chance. It was like, a percent away from zero!

"Can't go anywhere." He jeered. At the exact moment his hand connected with the spear, a jolt of electricity shot through the chain and up the metal spear. He was shot back. I used most of my own energy on that one, so I was tired, but at that moment, I sprinted to the doors. The guards outside hadn't seen much of the commotion yet.

Loki once again materialized before me. Jutting out his hand, he grasped my arm and threw me against the wall. I hit my head against the wall, scrapping it down. A large gash appeared. Spots blinked in my vision.

"It was a logical gap in my vision, a girl with intellect…" He murmured, thrusting his spear so close, but halted it just before letting it pierce my delicate skin. My arms felt like lead weights were weighing them down. He pushed the metal end up, forcing me to look up at him. The rest of his words were lost as I slowly started to fade. I could feel my feet being dragged across the room as guards hauled me away, but other than that, my mind was numb.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Visitors

Chapter 3: The First Visitors

They pulled me into a plain cell with pure white walls. As soon as they had left, the gold shimmered into place, the barrier to prevent any form of escape. I stumbled into the corner and slid down the back wall. Finally the headache cleared and the blood had stopped. Most of the red liquid was left on the steps they had dragged me down, but a long red gash was a reminder of the occurrence in the main hall.

My brain first went to the walls. They had taken the rattling chains off my wrists, so I was free to move around. My leg ached, but I ignored it and went to the gold walls that shimmered and glowed. I reached out to touch it. I felt the electricity that would've given me a zap, but it felt comforting. It was like a warm hug from a friend. As I kept pushing on the barrier, I knew it would not break easily, but the heat of electricity kept up. My right hand was hotter and hotter until it became uncomfortable. Although when my hand was pulled away the heat was harsh, but I felt recharged.

I could use this to my advantage.

The guards must have some way to open up the barriers if needed, but it would be on the outside. There had to be some failsafe to get out from the inside though. But only one person would have that.

If I could only get him in here, then I could use the electricity to provide and endless supply of power, as long as I had my hand on it. There would be so much, I could at least knock him out for ten minutes, just enough to take the fail safe and get out safely.

I hobbled back down to my corner, a slight grin on my face and stared out of the container I was in. There were a few other jail cells like mine, housing strange humanoid-like figures. A few eyes me, but did not say anything.

It was a few hours later when I saw a guard pass by. I knew they must be stationed close, but they had to be making rounds every so often. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched one of the prisoners get to close to the gold walls. He squealed as the electric shock sent him reeling back. I smirked at it.

If I was such an interest to Loki, he should be visiting within the next day or so.

Within the next hour, I received an unexpected surprise. A small march of guards led two prisoners, both horned goat like men towards my cell.

"Enjoy the Vanir scum, prisoner." Some guards spat as the prisoners were shoved through the gold wall. Temporarily, the gold sheen disappeared for the split second until the two prisoners passed through. It then reappeared. The two Vanir, from Vanaheim glared at me. If I could get to the wall.

"So they brought me so play toys, did they?" I asked them. The two Vanir shook their horned heads. They chattered together. I knew somewhat of them from history classes about Norse mythology. They were masters of magic. Well I had my own trick of my sleeve.

"_The young human girl is arrogant against the masters of magic." _The two men chuckled. They looked as if they were prepared to fight.

"Well I would say I've been practicing my own trick or two." I told them. They chuckled as they attempted to circle me. I moved along the wall, throwing them casual glances. As I neared the wall, the two prisoners looked eager, wanting to push me into the wall.

"_We could defeat you without the use of magic." _The other one barked out a hoarse laugh.

"Sure, sure, but do you really want to challenge me?" I asked them. They laughed. Other prisoners in the opposite cells fell quiet and watched. The two men laughed and stepped forward. I waited until they were five feet away until I thrust my hand deep into the gold wall, forcing my hand into as much of the electricity as I could soak up. The two sturdy Vanir looked astonished for only a brief moment before a single streak of lightning emanated from my open hand and struck the two of them dead. They lay sprawled out, charred, against the floor. The prison erupted into cheers and shouts in different, coarse, languages. I removed my burning hand from the wall just as soon as the guards came down to see what the commotion was about. I quickly moved to lean against the back white wall. The pure white was stained with streaks of black. I watched the guards curiously. Casually blowing a stray strand of hair from my face, a few guards came to my cell.

"What happened here?" They yelled to me. I held up a hand to silence them. The rest of the cells had erupted into chaos, all of them pacing around. Some cheered me on, others watched my movements warily. I didn't know if I really liked being cheered on for my actions by fellow prisoners. Although I might as well get some recognition from the others while I'm here.

"I don't play nice with others." I commented.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Attempts

Chapter Four: Escape Attempts

They had taken the bodies away. I was the good little prisoner, hanging back in my corner, well out of their way. They had temporarily moved me, just in case. They put on cuffs that would've shocked me if I had attempted escaped, but the incapacitation wouldn't have worked anyways. Even through Loki's foresight, he must've not seen this through. Why would he let something so trivial escape his vision?

They scrubbed away the charred marks and with the flick of a button, the gold walls were upon once again and the cuffs disappeared. I watched them haul their aching feet up the steps. Now I all I had to do was wait.

Some prisoners from across the hall caught my glance before ducking their heads back down to the floor. They took a sudden interest into each and every dust speck.

"_Hey, girl." _One whispered. I raised and eye brow as I sat cross legged in the middle of the small ten foot by ten foot room. There were two rugged men, each looking about six and half feet tall with scars that deformed their faces. One was missing an eyes. Luckily, he had a patch on. Raising an eyebrow, I let my curiosity take over for a moment to see what they wanted.

"_We saw what you did there." _Their gruff voices had an accent to it. The two men conversed in hushed words in their own language for a moment. I didn't know what realm they came from.

"With the lightning or the wall?" I asked either of them. The one eyed man took a cautious step towards the wall, careful to keep at least a foot of space between him and the glowing barrier.

"_Both." _They chided in unison.

"So?" I replied casually.

"_So what realm are you from? You look like one from Midgard, but you cannot be." _The man with two good eyes said.I gave a swift bob. Both of the men looked astonished for the moment. They wore the same look the two Varin had before they were struck dead.

"Yes, I'm from Midgard." I replied. The two men smiled and rolled their eyes.

"_So what are you planning on doing with your powers? Try to escape this barrier. It's tougher than anything we've seen." _They scoffed together. It was my turn to roll my blue eyes in exasperation.

"Just wait and see." I told them. The one eyed man stomped in foot in anticipation before pacing around the room.

"_And when will this be? Twenty or fifty years?" _He cried out. I shook my head with a smile.

"All I ask is this. When does Loki usually come down here?" I asked. Leaning over, I stretched and popped my back. It felt good to warm up before the show.

"_If any prisoners of interest come down here. He hasn't been down in at least a week."_ The man with good eyes responded.

"I would assume he'd be down quickly then." With a smirk, the conversation ended. The two buff men tossed me a backwards glance before huddling in the back of their cell.

I was feeling good after touching the wall. It brought me joy, like being stuck in my own personal whirlwind of lightning strikes, like back on earth, but not as fun. I'd always love being in the center of the phenomenon because it gave me energy and power, but this would have to do.

I stood up, rolling back my head to pop my neck. I would escape quickly and these thoughts brought me joy! Oh the fun of seeing my family again! Walking over, I peered into the hallway. No one was there. I quickly pressed both of my hands against the warm golden glow. I didn't push, but instead I reveled in the moment of warmth that enveloped my body. I felt the energy, the static electricity course through my veins. The plan will work!

Taking a nice look around me, I removed my hands and went to go and sit in the far corner, just content to fall asleep to the slow activity in the jail.

When I woke up, I had lost all sense of time. I wouldn't need it until I got back to the open world, back to the Rainbow Bridge, and back to Earth. I figured I'd been asleep for a good four hours and now it was early in the morning.

All I could hear was the march of boots against the tile as some guards came down. Standing up, I used the back of my worn hands to rub away sleepiness and moved into position. Ten, fifteen guards at least came down the hall. In the middle of the procession was Loki and a strange man about as tall as the god of mischief. He wore a red cloak that burned like the smoldering embers. His helmet was covering his head and was black like that of hardened lava. Loki spoke a word to him, gesturing to me a couple of times before the man nodded and departed the room. I watched him leave.

The guards formed around the cell, all weapons at the ready. Part of the golden barriers went down as the king and three guards entered the white room. I stood, hands to my side as they walked in. My fingers twitched in anticipation of what was yet to come. A few of the guards left after him to resume position. Only us three guards and four outside remained.

"Come to chat, Loki?" I asked him. He raised a wary eyebrow before tilting his chin, lifting his head higher.

"That was some spectacle that you pulled, trying to escape like that." He commented lightly. He wore his horned helmet, the two prongs gentle sloping back. I could only imagine the head piece would be a little front heavy. I held my tongue, for fearing I would provoke something.

"What are you, sad for home?" He taunted. Something sparkled in his eyes. Was it hate, mocking, or something sincere? I could not tell, but his sharp comments hit home. I winced slightly at the thoughts of my younger sister. I turned my head and lowered clenched both my fists.

"Just stop, Loki." I thought better about saying that after the words were already out there. Something snapped in his eyes.

"Will you miss it, if it gets destroyed in fire? What, sad that you'll have front row seat to see it?" He mocked. From the corner of my eye, I saw the red cloaked man standing in the hall. Loki could see him as well. I didn't speak as Loki took a step forward to look down upon me.

"Kneel, mortal." He commanded. I knew what he wanted, just power over others.

"Never." I grinned as I plunged my hand into the wall, letting the fire soak me. It felt similar to turning a shower on the hottest setting and letting the water soak over you.

He took a step back a moment too soon as I held my other hand out in front of me. A single bolt struck forth, piercing him until he was pushed against the wall and cried out in pain. The guards rushed me and I was forced to divert my bolt. I kept one hand in the golden wall, soaking up all the energy I could before releasing it. I could take my hand out and still take energy from the wall even though I wasn't touching it, but it wouldn't be as potent so I stayed near the wall.

I struck down the guards one by one. The guards outside were frantic as they tried to decide to shut off the wall and let me run, but I was already charged up and could be set for hours. If they didn't shut it off, I could keep running off the energy of the barrier. It was like playing on a phone while it was in the charger plugged into the wall. There was still energy and it would just keep filling up with power.

I stooped down, keeping one hand against the wall and rummaged through the pockets of the nearest guard, looking for something to use as a key card to get out. Then I realized I needed Loki's spear to get out. I made the risky move to dive for the spear Loki had dropped.

I grasped it just as the wind was knocked out of me in a vicious kick. I tumbled to the floor and reached for the wall again but was dragged away. I saw three unconscious guards, but I was too slow to realize it was Loki. Three rough kicks to the ribs later and I was against the corner, curled into a ball.

Guards swarmed into the cell as Loki snarled over me. He yelled down to me but I couldn't focus. My head had hit the wall a little too hard after he kicked me.

The red man continued to watch from the hallway.

I got up and used the last of my energy to try to blast a bolt of lightning to Loki's face but he grasped my wrist and turned it to the ceiling. I used my last energy in a powerful bolt to stun many of the guards, but it did nothing to my main target.

He continued to yell down to me, but I was still writhing in pain on the floor and could only hear snip-its of what he said. It was nothing to pleasant.

The gold and silver guards had exited the room with the last of the knocked out comrades before Loki turned down to face me. He stooped to one knee to get in my face better. I managed to get one hand up and give him a slap to the face. He turned back, slightly shocked before I collapsed on the ground. I really needed to learn to control my rage and energy usage more.

"Feisty… I like her." He commented. A sparkle once again glimmered in his eyes. Was it…true admiration?

"That was for…Denver." I coughed as my face fell against the cold floor. My eyes shut closed. A warm hand stroked my hair, gently tucking a single piece behind my ear before the familiar sounds of boots walking across tile left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Despair and Kindness

Chapter Five: Despair and Kindness

After Loki's visit and my failed attempt at escape, I found myself sleepless once again. A day had passed, or what had felt like to be a day. The men in the cell across the hall had looked impressed when the spectacle had taken place only the day before, but now ignored me. It was better that way.

After Loki exited some guards had come into the cell and restrained me (As if I could move) before chaining me to something. I had passed out in the middle of the process, but when I had awoken, a post had been arranged at the middle of the room, and two grey cuffs had been attacked against my wrists. The metal wasn't the most comfortable as it rolled around my pale skin, there was no way I could escape.

It had taken me a few tries as I attempted to power up. I thought that even though I could not touch the wall anymore, the chains were far too short, I might harness the energy that radiated from the glowing walls. Closing my eyes, I focused a mental finger out to touch the pulse of energy. From frustration, I realized I couldn't grasp it.

Something they had put in while I was asleep had prevented me from touching my only source of energy, of warmth and comfort in this lonesome and cold cell.

I took a shaky breath before standing up. My legs still ached, but the fire was dull. The cuts were opening up again from when I fell against the cold floor. The only thing that burned with a smoldering pain was my ribs. Three swift kicks may not have crushed my rib cage, but I certainly gained a few bruises.

Every step was torture, every step was fire that spread through my muscles, but as I neared the front wall, staring directly at the gold shower of sparks, I reached forward to touch it, but felt my arms yanked back sharply. A gasp of pain escaped my parched throat.

I hadn't received any food or water in the two days I'd been in this torturous place. Now my mind and body cried out for sustenance. Only the glow could fill it. Only the energy from the wall. Only the lightning sparks.

Standing on my toes and letting out sharp cries of pain, I leaned forward, so close to the wall. I was only a foot away, but all I could feel against the bare skin of my face was the cold air. I screamed out once more, leaning forwards to try to touch any part of my body against the warm wall.

No matter how hard I tried, more anguish came from all injuries I sustained. Eventually, I knew their ploy. Loki wanted the chains long enough so that I could get close to the wall, but short enough so I could never touch it.

He was far crueler than I'd have thought.

Sinking to my knees, I fell to the floor, both hands pulled against my back as my head bowed into my chest. This was my only way. I had blown my first attempt majorly. Now I could not leave. I would be stuck here, like the rest of the kids, adults, and everyone who was taken from Earth. Defeat, anger, and rage broiled inside me. I tilted my head back, letting out a scream, a howl of fury. Who cares who heard me? From my peripheral vision, I saw the two men from across the hall raise their heads to look at me. From down the long hall, I heard another prisoner call out a howl to answer my own. It was as if they had come to console me, to welcome me to the land of the forgotten prisoners, the ones who stay forever.

I stood up once again, the wobbling legs that guided me across the room dumped me by the post. All I could do now was close my eyes and sleep. There would be plenty of time for that.

Sometime later, I awoke with a tingling sensation crawling down my spine. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking around for a moment. Nothing that I could see, but my sixth sense lit up like a fire. It gave me the same sensation before the storm dances started.

I crawled over to the wall, trying to reach out to it once again. Once again, I was in defeat. Slowly I lowered my head as I crawled over. My leg flared once again, but I ignored it.

Just hopeless defeat filled me.

A single striking sensation trickled along my spine. Looking up, I stared up at a set of sea green eyes calmly staring back from behind the gold wall. No other prisoners seemed to notice. Turning my glance back down, I would refuse to meet his gaze.

"There's a veil to shroud this cell. They can't see anything as long as I keep it up." He calmly stated. All I could do was look down, refuse to keep giving him satisfaction of seeing my pain. He wouldn't come back into the cell, would he? No, he wouldn't again. I would at least be safe here. I sat down, crossing my legs and bowing my head once again. The chains rattled as I placed my hands against the floor, both palms cupping the white tile.

"Darling, look up to me." He cooed down to me so softly. I heard the slight rustle of his cloak as he bent down to my level. It was if he was talking to a child. As much as I hated myself for doing it, I looked back into his mesmerizing eyes. It seemed as if they peered into my soul. The look was sweeter and had more energy that any lightning strike that had come close to me, more pure than any lightning I had ever controlled. I tore my gaze away finally, hating myself for falling into his trap, for letting his eyes read the hurt and pain, all of my soul trapped within me. I hated myself for letting him in.

I stood up, moving away, stepping back towards the post when I heard a familiar dying of the humming. Next thing I knew, he had entered the room So much worry and concern in his eyes-

No. It must be a false trail he leads me deeper into.

At the sight of him, I backed up against the wall. The chains let me that far. I felt my hands feel for the back wall as I closed my eyes. A headache hit right behind my eyes, pulsing to a silent rhythm. I felt my way into the corner, just wanting to be away from this monster. I'd had enough of him.

Slowly, I slid down the wall, curling into a ball to protect myself from any devastating blows he would deliver. Pulling my arms around, I tucked them around my already bruised ribs, giving a slight gasp at the pain. From then, I just waited. All I could do was wait. I mean, I had eternity, right? More fury, maybe death, would come, but I can wait. I had forever.

For now I closed my eyes. I locked on to the girls that I hopefully made it back to the Nest. They would've known what had happened. Echo would take charge. I knew she would. I held onto these memories. That's all I had left, right?

A single, warm hand gently brushed back my long locks of messy hair. It was the same tender action from the night before, or was it two nights?

I trembled slightly under the hand, to gentle, to sweet. It could not be. As soon as I opened my eyes, it would all disappear. A single, gentle finger traced the scar that had lined my face from my brush with the rangers back on the plains.

Silence filled the gap between us. Neither of us took the chance to break it. His hand gently swept across my cheek, carefully caressing it, so tenderly and carefully, as if he was going to break me with a single touch.

"You never told me your name, darling." He gently told me once again. I felt his warm body slide down next to mine. Although I knew I had trapped myself, both with words and against the wall, what did I have to lose? I might as well tell him. It took moments, for it had been so long since I used my old name, the one I was born with. I refused to open my eyes, but pressed my face gently into his hand, just to take what warmth I could.

"Arabelle." I replied after many moments. He hummed in pleasure. I could feel it vibrate of his being. Although he showed me kindness, I could not forget the swift kicks of anger he had delivered yesterday. My breath caught in pain at the thought. The bruised ribs whined in complaint.

Suddenly it over took me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Everything seemed to cold. I pressed my back against the wall as my ragged breath attempted to turn back into normal. My forehead knit together in pain. I could only hear the faint callings from Loki as the pain covered my ears. All I could feel was his strong arms holding me against his chest as the fits abated. All that was left was a headache. Faint murmurs of apologizes rose up from under his breath.

"_These violent delights have violent ends…" _He quoted quietly. I smiled.

"A lover of Shakespeare?" I asked quietly. A small laugh escaped along with a smile.

"Yes, quite so." He admitted. His strong arms looped around me as I tucked my head into his chest. One of his hands moved to continually stroke my hair, as if this relaxed him more than me. Despite having cold origins, he was warmer than I thought. In deep contentment, I sighed thoughtfully, a slow smile etched on my face. I could rest like this for quite a while.

The warmth was so much more comforting, soothing, and quieting than the warmth from the wall. For the god of mischief, he really did have a kind side to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Like Animals in a Cage

Chapter Six: Like Animals in a Cage

It was a few days after Loki's first visit when he came again. Time was lost down in the cells, where the only light came from glowing bulbs. Although it was well illuminated, it was nothing compared to the sweet natural light of the sun. The prisoners had left me alone for most of the time. I caught the occasional glimpse of someone new come down, led by guards, but otherwise they disappeared from my view. There was no other human that I could see, no one else from Midgard. Nothing else was left of the memories that were fast disappearing.

Through the three days after the king's first visit, they delivered a small tray of food each time. I spotted the occasional glimpse of the other prisoners nibbling on the poor rations that were delivered to the cells. At each small glance, they hungrily ate and drank the water. Although I was grateful that they took care of their prisoners, even though we were lowly in society, I did not eat.

The hunger gnawed at my body, but I refused to touch each tray of food. The first day, I took the foot and ate a small bite of the bread, and drank a tiny sip of water, but I could not eat more. Each time afterwards, I refused food. Only in the evening, or what I could guess was evening, did I actually take a tiny bite, barely enough for a mouse. This was only to keep me alive. I'll do this for eternity if I must. Just enough to keep my alive, but not enough to keep my mind focused on the pain.

Over the nights, the chains rubbed raw at my wrists. They bit into my skin to rub down the pale color to a painful red. On the third day, I saw the guard come up, slide the tray through as part of the gold wall disappeared, just a sliver, to let the tray through. It was pushed far enough so that I could reach it. The dark bags under my eyes felt heavy as I watched the guard throw me a pitiful look before walking away. I kept my hands down to my sides, my back to the pole. I dare not move for fear of causing the metal to move and cause more pain.

I felt just like an animal in the zoo.

There were times where I felt the full range of emotions. On the second morning I cried out of hopelessness. I let the tears fall down onto the floor as I curled my head into my knees. That night, I felt the rage and clawed red marks on my arms, letting the small streams of blood mar my bruised flesh. The action was unconscious, but the pain snapped me out of it. I guess I deserved my own self-pain.

The third day had me waking up feeling horrible. My stomach groaned for more food. I refused to give it satisfaction, but instead waited for the regular guard to come down the stairs and deliver the regular plate of food that I wouldn't eat.

I saw the regular guard surrounded by two more plus Loki and the red cloaked man. I only stared ahead, a few feet forwards down to the tile. All I could do was focus there. The guards came in and I cringed as they unbound the chains and pulled me along. With the thick metal loops as my leash, I truly felt like a low beast.

I stood up and straggled along behind the guards as two led me from the hall. The entire jail fell into hushed whispers as I passed by. Six pairs of footsteps echoed through the empty halls as I stumbled up the stairs and through unfamiliar passages.

My head stayed down, low. I just didn't care anymore. The only thing I could think about is where they were taking me. Would they torture me? I would never tell them anything. I would die here anyways, maybe that was my doom. I was no longer of use to them, so I was to be taken out and slaughtered like a pig.

When I finally glanced about my surroundings, I found myself in the great hall once again. One guard went back out, and closed the doors. The other two unbound the chains, and I stretched my fingers gratefully. The metal clinked as it dragged along the stone floor behind them. The cuffs were still on my wrists though. The two guards that had bound me backed up cautiously against the wall, waiting and watching.

I finally checked out the two men before me. The man with the red cloak was inspecting me closely. His eyes seemed to burn with a passionate smolder of burning fire. They were a deep crimson, almost brown. Flicking my gaze back to the other man, I saw deep sadness in his eyes. He clutched both hands behind his back in a very formal posture. We stood in silence for a moment. The red man stepped forward and I instinctively backed up a step, giving us a foot of space.

This man needed a personal bubble.

"What was her name?" The man asked to Loki. I held my breath, although it was weak.

"Arabelle." He informed, still leaving his gaze upon me.

"Ah, Arabelle. I am Surt, the fire giant ruler of Muspelheim." Surt announced proudly. I glanced up, giving a slight nod, but not saying anything. Although he claimed to be a giant, he was not too much taller than Loki.

"This is my, ah, smaller form." The giant smiled cruelly. I did not question it too much further. Surt tilted his head, piercing eyes still boring holes into me as he inspected what was before him. Slowly, he started to walk in circles around me.

"You said she was from Midgard, Loki?" He questioned the god. I stared down to Loki, his eyes filled with worry, but I did not see why.

"Yes, Surt. She is from Midgard." He replied shortly.

"Yet you said she harnesses the power of lightning."

"That is right. You've seen it yourself, I would assume."

"Yes, it was…impressive." Surt commented, finally coming to a halt directly in front of me. I stared up into his eyes, challenging him.

"So I would presume that you took the correct precautions against any backlash?" Surt turned to Loki again, standing back at the god of mischief's side.

"Yes, she cannot use her powers under these precautions." He affirmed. I looked down to the ground and then around me. The guards stood apathetically in the background.

"Have you broken her quite yet?" He smirked at the thought. A slight change in expression gave away Loki's confusion.

"Broken…?"

"You said she was quite untamed. I would assume, you taught her where he place in line stands?" Surt raised his eyebrows, questioning Loki.

"She is…" Loki started, pausing in midsentence.

"I thought you told me you had this under control-" Surt started before I cut him off.

"Hey, I'm not some beast you can control!" I complained. Loki broke his stance as both stared down to me for a moment. Loki had pure pain on his face, but Surt looked astonished. In the most opportune moment, I broke my stare between the two to Loki's hand. He held a whip of leather, like one that was used to torture people in the old ages. I could only imagine the quick flashes of pain that I would soon face.

"YOU WILL NOT INTERUPT!" Surt bellowed out. I took a step back in apprehension. Loki fiddled with the handle of the whip nervously. I remained silent.

"Loki, I trust you to control all that are under your leadership. Both prisoners and citizens alike. If you cannot control this weakling child, then I will be forced to." Surt snapped. Although I fumed from being called a child, I did not respond to the harsh comment. The one who I thought was kind backed down for a moment, and I had hope he would refuse. He then dropped the end of the whip and turned his head. I was in for many whiplashes and permanent scars.

"Loki…" I pleaded to him, a single tear breaking through. Surt smiled at the pain.

"Teach her a lesson Loki. I will stand and watch to make sure. You have a tendency to be…soft." Surt spat. Loki turned back to me, hatred and anger filling his eyes. This was not the man I knew three days ago.

I knew I had walked into a false trap.

He raised the whip and I took a few steps back, turning around just before the tip flicked down. It streaked across my back in pain and fury. I gasped out as I fell to my knees. I felt both hot pairs of eyes bore down on me.

"Loki! Please stop!" I called to him, so desperately pleading.

"Do not talk back to me!" He cried out. The tip flicked down once, twice, three times more. Quick streaks made me fall down, crying out in pain more.

"Do not talk back to your king!" He yelled out. His once soft green eyes turned hard as emeralds. Still beautiful, but holding a deadly prowess to them.

I continued to scream his name, for him to stop, but he refused. The whip was unrelenting. I screamed out once more, my vision fading, but I refused to let it go.

"Break her!" Surt screamed in pure joy. The whip flashed three times more. I crawled back on my hands and knees, pulling on the tile through the small puddles of my own blood.

Eventually I looked up, receiving a whip to the face and I covered the wound, crying out. I looked up to Loki who stood over me.

"Loki…please…" I called out so weakly, it burned my throat and I couldn't even hear my own voice. Yet, he heard it. Surt laughed and walked out of the room. The entire way out, I could hear the familiar steps against the floor, and the congratulations he gave Loki on breaking the mundane human. Loki looked down to me, the hardness in his eyes softening the slightest bit. I could see a single tear form in the corner of his eye, as I tried to reach one hand out to him. He turned around, facing the guards.

"Take her to the throne." He commanded before storming away. His deep green cloak billowed out behind him.

I remember, that the pain I felt from his betrayal, although expected, was greater than any physical pain I'd ever endured.


	7. Chapter 7: Against the Throne

Chapter Seven: Against the Throne

I had not faded out completely, but I felt myself being dragged up the steps, hitting my foot against each corner. They let me slump against the large golden throne as they once again chained my hands to short chains at the foot of the throne, just under the right armrest. They even chained my neck, as if I was some sort of dog on a leash! I felt so degraded, I nearly just broke down there.

As the clatter of footsteps lessened, I curled up on the steps, trying to think of how this could happen. Then I thought of how could I trust the silver-tongued god? I knew this was bound to happen, yet I was still shocked.

I heard the footsteps of Loki approach, flanked by some guards that meandered around the echoing room. As he approached the throne, I kept my eyes down as I adjusted my position to sit at the top of the steps where it was most comfortable. As he approached, I crouched back against the wall, flattening myself against the gold wall. The chains allowed just enough room so that I could either lean against the throne, or sit on the first step. I didn't want to be anywhere near the throne, so I just waited as I sat against the wall.

We sat in such fragile silence, that even the footsteps and quiet chatter of the guard seemed to break it. A few different officials came to talk to Loki about different matters. Many threw me odd glances as I sat at the foot of Loki's throne. They disappeared after an hour, and went to chat down under Loki's watchful gaze.

"Arabelle." Loki commanded. I turned to look at him, hunching just in case of another attack. He pointed to the spot just below the throne. Unwilling to break his command, I silently obeyed and sat just next to him. The chains around my throat rattled and strangled me as I moved to where he positioned me.

Oh, I so wanted to talk to him, to question him why he did these terrible acts, but I did not want to face his wrath, so I stayed silent. Instead of talking, I kept my head down and tempted to not let anything show.

"Arabelle, I did not mean for anything." He started off. I could hear the firmness he meant in his voice, but a bit of the tortured soul inside as well. I made sure he was finished before speaking.

"It is okay, my king. I deserved to be punished." I could only feel my soul hollow out at these words. My head was ducked down, staring at the floor.

"Surt, it was Surt. He forced my hand." Loki clammered. I smiled sadly to him, looking into his tortured eyes. I noticed everything about him. His hair slicked back, the soft green of his eyes that paired well with the deep green, silver, and gold of his outfit.

"But why, my king, did you not drop the whip?" I asked him. It pained me not to call him Loki. I may have known him for only a few short days, but it felt odd to call him anything other than Loki. He did not answer for many moments. The air was tense with the silence. The faint muttering in the background could not even begin to fill it.

"I…couldn't…" He paused, gasping between each word. Something broke in his voice. I could not tell.

"Loki! I trust you have broken the wild spirit?" A stout voice called from below. I glanced down to see Surt climb the stairs towards us. A grin lined his face. Loki kept a straight emotion. I curled towards the throne, backing away from the two.

"Yes, she is tamed." Loki replied calmly. They kept speaking as if I were some wild mustang horse. I kept my head bowed, trying to just avoid any form of violence I could. At least I could try to let these wounds heal up before the next ones would occur.

"Are we sure about that?" Surt chuckled. He kicked my leg with the toe of his boot and I caught my breath, scampering back a few feet. Surt chuckled at the misery he caused.

"She is." Loki affirmed

"Yes, my king. I realized the wrongness of my actions." I stated dully. Loki said nothing, but Surt nodded, accepting it.

"Finally, you learned to train your new pet, huh Loki?" Surt smirked before turning down and walking down the steps. I watched him exit the hall I really did feel like a pet at that point.

As soon as I focused on Surt, I started getting light headed. Dizziness washed over me. A headache pounded veraciously at the back of my mind. I collapsed at the side of the throne, writhing in the pain of each whip strike, each bite of hunger, and each emotional turmoil. My back ached from the vicious attacks that Loki had inflicted earlier. I cringed and closed my eyes. The murmurs of the hall halted as I closed my mind. I felt as if I was dissolving in my own thoughts, too much to bear. I just needed that warmth from the soothing wall to calm me.

I had gone without the warmth before, the calming lightning storms. Back on Earth, whenever I went for too long without using any energy, or tapping into any of the lightning or electricity, I would get fits of this. The hunger I was going through did not help. I just needed the warmth and comfort. Through all this, I was slipping back into darkness. All I could do was call out the only name I had left, the only one who would hear me, the only one who had hurt me worse than anyone else. And yet I still called his name out, just to let him know the pain I was going through.

"Loki…" I whispered, still writhing in pain on the floor. His hand reached down, gently caressing my face with one gentle hand. Although his warm skin was pressed against my cheek, I could feel it trembling.

"I am so sorry Freja." He kept murmuring, each moment his voice shattered more and more. I knew that name, his mother name. I had heard he had lost her some time ago. "Oh, you remind me so much of her. Her strong will, her free spirit, and beautiful hair and eyes. Oh Arabelle, I am so sorry for everything." He wept slightly at the name. I felt the sleepiness, the drowsiness try to take me, but I would not let it. He kept gently caressing my hair, stroking it so softly.

"All I can do is hurt the ones I love." He shook his head and sighed. I gasped from the pain, but turned my head to look at him.

"The day is not over yet, do what you can to fix it." I told him with barely a smile. He looked down to me again, this time I didn't look away. He got up, but not a person in the room noticed. As I looked, there was a copy of Loki on the throne, and me sitting in the corner. Both looked like our twins. I knew it must be one of his tricks.

Loki smiled at his work, not a tear in his eye this time. I stood up and knelt next to me, unclasping the chains around my wrists, just leaving the cuffs on, like before. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming next. Oh so tenderly, he gather me up in his arms, so that I may not tire myself by walking. I instinctively curled into his chest, just like before, as he walked down the stairs.

Invisibly, we glided through the crowd. My weight was nothing in his arms and he made no sound at my weight in his arms. Although my back hurt at each touch from each whiplash, I paid no heed to that. This time, I knew this kindness was real, that he was trying to be good. Nobody saw us as we passed the many cells until we reached mine on the end. He stepped effortlessly through the golden veil. It parted like water around him. We went back to the corner, where he sat down, cradling me in his lap. I curled up into his warmth again, ignoring the pain.

Carefully, he smoothed my hair once again. From there, he rubbed my back lightly, careful of each wound. I braved the pain, but I knew he was just trying to ease me to sleep once again. Sleep did not come easily down here, but it came faster than without this gentle warmth. The agony ebbed away with each soft touch. I felt him adjust his position so slightly, just so he could lean down and move his cheek to the top of my head. Such true warmth flooded me.

I nuzzled up right under his neck, just trying to be more comfortable. He twisted under me, and his lips tenderly kissed my forehead. He hummed in pure happiness. I couldn't help but smile at the loving affection he showed me. The silence was not strained, but sweet and comforting, like a blanket. But his arms around me were the true blanket that kept me warm.

I sighed in deep pleasure for the first time since I'd gotten into this pit of despair. Someone who cared, that's all that I was looking for to keep my company in my lonely prison.

He kissed my forehead one more time, then rested his cheek against my forehead, his nose just barely ruffling my hair. As he inhaled then exhaled, I could feel his breath gently rolling over the top of my head. His sweet breath tickled my nose and I inhaled it, just trying to remember the smell. It reminded me of home, of tenderness and the kindness he showed me.

Loki was full of deep corners and niches, and sides of him that he didn't show to many. He had a darkness to him, yet a reserved kindness as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Right About Now

Chapter Eight: Right about Now

After that second sweet night, I still had my hesitations, but I was almost sure that he was trying to make a change. I could feel it. After I had fallen asleep, so quietly in his arms, I woke up tucked against the pole, but both hands cuffed. It was if I was always there, like he had never been there.

Although he had shown me much kindness I was in need of at least a hairbrush. I had long since abandoned the idea of tying my hair up in any sort of style. It now hung limply against my back in a tangled lump. The thought of it tangled gnawed at my brain and drove me to near insanity. If I saw him soon, I would place my request. That's all I needed.

That and maybe some bandages. I noticed that the blood had soaked through my shirt. Although the wounds may have started to heal, each time I moved much, I reopened the scrapes and marks. It hurt like crazy as well.

"Been through a beating, huh?" The one eyed man eyed me down. I tilted my head, showing my other battle scar. It was the mark of the one whip that had struck me down my cheek, outlining down my neck to my collarbone.

"Rough night?" The other man joked.

"You could say that." I grinned. The two men sat down near the wall. There could've been worse people across the hall from me.

"We saw the guards take you up, and that horned freak." One moodily stated. Resisting the urge to call him out, I held my tongue and shrugged, wincing at the slight movement.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" The one eyed one asked. I threw out a quick explanation, leaving out what happened afterwards. They raised an eyebrow at that.

"So he treats you like his own personal pet?" The man casually asked. He slumped over but made sure not to get to close to the wall.

"Yeah, tried to break me, you could say. I'm not some beast though." I commented, then added in an eye roll for extra measure. My stomach complained loudly. Although the food tray sat in the corner, well within reach, I ignored it.

"Let me guess, a whip? Some of us are broken, but others, like us, can't be." The one eyed man joked. Both giants let out a rumbling laugh.

"Can lightning really be tamed?" I asked, joining in their fun.

"You've got spark, Midgardian. No pun intended." The one eyed man smiled for the first time. It revealed rows of pointed teeth.

"I appreciate the gesture. I've never formally introduced myself. My name is Arabelle." I smiled, giving a small bow. Was it wrong to make friends with prisoners? It would be, but when you're one of them, it's just saving your hide.

"I am Mahon, and my one eyed brother is Myron. We are both from Vanaheim. We're pleased to meet someone as talented as you, especially a Midgardian." Mahon introduced.

"Where did you learn your powers?" Myron asked me curiously. I explained to them how I stumbled upon it. As I finished, both Mahon and Myron waved me off for a moment and turned around to face the back wall. I looked curiously for a second before I saw a guard. He was the usual man who brought me food in the morning and in the late evening. Once again, I watched him. He glanced at the food tray and shook his head before moving back through the hall. When he turned around and disappeared, I rattled my chains gently and gave a soft whistle. The two brothers turned back to face me.

"Why do you not eat? Are you not grateful for the small amounts of food you receive, or is this just some tradition you harbor from your planet?" Myron asked. I smiled but shook my head.

"It's a way we deal with pain. The hunger numbs the pain." I explained. Mahan gave me a questioning look, but did not intrude further. We concluded our conversation as I went back to leaning against the post. Each position could only soothe the pain temporarily before I had to move once again. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I gave up and sat in the pain.

A small tingling sensation ran up my back. My natural reaction kicked in and I shivered from the instinct. I hunched over, arching my back. The pain alleviated for a moment.

A single warm hand gently rubbed my back for the moment, rubbing over each of the wounds, but only lightly touching them. I didn't move from my position, but couldn't help but smile at the familiar touch.

"You have yet to eat." He commented softly. I turned to him, lifting my head slight.

"Mhmm…" I muttered before turning back. His left hand soothed the pain from each lash. I could feel his eyes wander over to me. My cheeks turned bright red and I hid my face in the knots of my hair.

"You must eat, darling." His subdued voice tempted. The thought of food caused hunger pains.

"But the hunger numbs the pain." I murmured. I could almost feel his hand pause in as the tips of his fingers gently brushed down my spine.

"I'll try to find something for that. I figured you might want something to brush your hair with. I know you Midgardians have some obsession for keeping your hair tidy." He grumbled at the last thought. I smiled to him, gently taking the brush from him. The silver laden handle fit comfortably in the palm of my hand. The silver reflected like a mirror. I turned to him with a bright smile. Loki leaned over and grasped the chunk of bread, holding it out to me. With a sly grin and a lifted eyebrow, I held out the brush. Confusion swept through his face.

"I'll trade you." I told him. He thought for a moment, letting it all register. Several pauses later, he let out a broad grin and exchanged hands.

I turned and moved in front of him. We both sat cross legged as I held the chunk of bread to my mouth. Anxiously, I tore off small nibbles and swallowed them greedily. It took all reserves of willpower to eat slowly, to fill up slowly.

All the while, Loki leaned over and gently brushed my matted hair. His brush strokes were caring, tender, but steady. He was careful to not hurt me, but gently untangled each of the knots that had embedded itself upon my mess of blonde locks. When I was finished with the bread, I sat back. A hum vibrated from my chest in pure pleasure. Eventually Loki stopped, pleased that the project was done. He ran his hands through my hair a few times, careful not to touch my back too much.

He leaned over, putting his chin on my shoulder and burying his head into my neck. I could feel his smile against my shoulder. I closed my eyes once again, just to enjoy the moment.

After a minute of wordless air that hung loosely between us, he sat back up, then stood up and extended a hand. I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet. Frowning, he pushed back a few stray pieces of hair. His index finger traced the long line of the scar down to my collarbone.

"Don't let me ever do this to you again." He whispered, clearly shaken. I wrapped both arms around him, trying my best to comfort the broken soul. His tender hands went to both sides of my face, thumbs stroking gentle circle on my cheeks. He leaned forwards and kissed the top of my head once again before pressing his face into my hair. I embraced him back while trying to absorb his pain. I'd be willing to take another load of agony for him. Besides, he was all I had left.

He took my hand in his, gently undoing the chains with a single key he kept. Letting the metal drop to the tile floor with a clatter, he pulled me with him through the golden barrier. I felt the warmth wash over me for a moment before it abandoned as it diverted back to its original state. It took me a moment to realize another version of me was sitting back in the chains. I didn't take another glance back.

Silently, both Loki and I glided through the hall, past all the jailed beings and up the stairs. I let him guide me through the halls where we passed unwary guards and walked up three flights of stairs. At the top, I was tired, but did not complain because at least I was out of my boring cell. Eventually we came to the front doors. I barely let out a sigh. Here was my one way to freedom, but did I really want to take it?

"Loki…" I stared, so quietly I could barely hear my own voice.

"Surt would notice if you escaped, and I do wish I could grant you your freedom, but I know I can give you this one moment." He told me. I knew that I could risk him to Surt, who was so cruel. I would not do that to him.

Loki glanced behind him, making sure the hall was clear of guards first before pushing the giant gold doors open. I followed him out to the beautiful, open courtyard. It was still just morning, barely any light of stars shining. I could see the bleeding sunlight. The orange rays stemmed from the edge of the horizon like an opened wound. I should know.

Loki kept my hand in his as he led the way up a set of stairs, past a magnificent garden, and a gurgling waterfall. At the top of the steps was a balcony. We could see over all of Asgard from this view. It led to the perfect, unobstructed view of the sunrise from here.

"Right about now." He breathed as we glued our eyes to the rising sun. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze just as the fiery orb rose.

I watched it with awe. My entire being longed for this moment for so long, and now it was perfect. I needed to escape the darkness and now here was my release.

"Good morning, Arabelle." Loki greeted me. This time, I squeezed his hand back.

"Good morning, Loki." I smiled. He pulled me around, wrapping his hands around my waist. Leaning down, his lips touched mine, gently and hesitantly at first, but then grew sure of himself. I wouldn't trade this moment for any escape.


	9. Chapter 9: Loki's Army

Chapter Nine: Loki's Army

I felt as high as the clouds that morning. We watched the sunrise and hung out on the top terrace in the garden for a while as the fiery orb continued its ascent. He constantly asked me questions about Midgard, asking what it was like there. It was the simple questions, like how the weather was there, or what it was like to hold a job. I answered them in good grace, although they pulled back the faint memories of Earth and made the pain resurface.

"So what is, well, Midgardian courtship like?" Loki asked. Although his cheeks blushed a pink rose shade, he smiled slyly. Once again, I turned to the horizon to watch it, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

I had gone through no relationships before this. There had been a few close calls where I had some friends that wanted to be more than friends, but I couldn't ruin a friendship. Then the war started, and many were killed, taken, or were still on the run. I could only give him the information with what I had seen.

"Well, when a guy likes a girl, he usual hangs out with her as much as possible. They spend a lot of time together," I started. Loki smiled. His hand was intertwined with mine as we sat on the edge of the balcony. I continued on with my list, "After that they might go out on a date, just hanging at someone's house or seeing a movie. I don't know too much, I've never been on one myself." I admitted shyly.

"I guess there is a first for everything." He sweetly smiled at the sentence. His flashing grin made my heart melt. After an hour of talking about useless topics that only let us stay outside longer, we walked back before anyone noticed any unusual activity. He led me to a different room this time. I didn't question it and let him walk me forwards.

At the end of a long corridor after many twisting turns, we entered a room once again. Cries of pain echoed through here. The unsettling familiar smell of cleaning supplies warned me it was some sort of hospice. I cringed at the burning smell. Loki took me one of the back rooms. I didn't look at all the wounded people as we passed them.

"Just keep walking, darling." He murmured with a squeeze of his hand. I could only nod, although he didn't see it. Without looking at the dying souls around me, I followed him to one of the back rooms, he sat me down on one of the beds. As I sat down, the bruises on my ribs flared up, sending dull thuds of pain through them. Closing my eyes, I rubbed the tiredness that seemed to stay permanently attached to their lids. Loki came back, holding rolls of bandages and other medical supplies. For some reason, it came to me as a shock that they kept basic supplies on hand.

"Here, take these." He handed me a few small pills. They looked suspiciously like Tylenol. Why would he have these? He answered my look with another knowing one. I took them anyways with the water he gave over to me. Setting the cup down on the wooden bedside table, he carefully organized the supplies into a neat pile.

"Thank you." I told him, trying to fill the pained silence. His face was twisted with a deep brokenness that surfaced. I gently touched the side of his face to make him look at me.

"It was me who cause the wounds, so it is I who should heal them." He told me. I smiled slowly, but kept staring at his sea green eyes, filled with storms of worry. He knelt and looked at the wound on my leg. A deep gash marred the surface. Blood left streaks that crisscrossed the freckles and pale surface. He took a warm cloth and cleaned the wound, very careful so as not to cause me any agony. I could see the guilt in his eyes that was slowly eating him from the inside. He had built this stoic, stony surface on the outside, just locking his emotions down deep. Now they were surfacing and devouring him alive.

His hands gently wove the bandage around my leg, careful to make sure it was correct and not tight enough to hurt me. He sat on his knees carefully, looking for a moment. Loki refused to meet my eyes.

"Arabelle, please, never let me hurt you like this again." He repeated, barely in a breath. I tried to smile, but felt the pain behind it. He never looked up from the pure, tiled floor.

"When I heard you begging, pleading for me to stop hurting you, it pained me so much that I was doing it. And the worst part was, that I couldn't stop. When Surt had handed me the whip earlier, telling me to break you, as if you were some wild animal, it tore me apart. Then I saw you fall down and start bleeding, and all I felt as if I was absorbing every whiplash. It agonized me every moment when I was attack the one I loved. All I could think was _why can't I stop?" _Loki pleaded to me. He gazed into my blue eyes, a violent storm back in his. I reached down one hand and ran my fingers through his fine hair, just trying to soothe the tormented soul. He rested his hands on the floor, the tips of his fingers trembling slightly. Leaning over, his forehead rested lightly on my knees, and he wept small tears that dripped to the floor.

The only thing I could do was stroke his slicked back hair, comforting him like he had for me. Eventually his breaths returned to normal as his eyes closed in contentment. I brushed his damp cheek with my thumb and with that, I closed my own eyes and listened to his easy exhaling. Eventually he looked up and held my arm, carefully repeating the process to bandage the long wound that ran down to my wrist.

After he was done with the wounds and put the bandages away, he came and sat next to me on the bed. Leaning against his shoulder, I felt his warmth and the pain slip away.

"You should get some sleep." He noted. I looked to him, dropping my lip in a false pout.

"But I'm to awake." I complained, but added an extra smile in the end. He moved forward and pressed his lips against my forehead, gently brushing my bangs to the side.

"Beloved, you must sleep." He whispered to me. Sighing, I laid down on the hospital bed, secretly reveling in the soft blankets I lay on and the down pillow that I rested my head upon.

"Maybe for a minute." I murmured. He laughed a call like distant bells.

"Sleep as long as you can. Rest up, darling." He told me as he sat next to me in the bed. I felt the mattress rise as he stood up and I heard two footsteps before I called to him.

"Don't leave, Loki." I murmured. His soft hand brushed the hair out of my face.

"Never again." He promised. I smiled and turned my head into the pillow. I didn't open my eyes to check and see if he was still here, but I had to trust him on his word.

When I finally opened my eyes, I could tell that sleep had stolen me in its tight embrace for a few hours. It must've been about four in the afternoon. It was some of the best sleep that I'd endured in the last week. When I opened my eyes, I found Loki sitting in the corner, reading a book.

"Good afternoon, love." He called softly to me. I smiled at his voice. The perfect way to wake up.

"Good afternoon, Loki." I returned. I noticed the bandages had survived my violent sleeping habits and slowly sat up.

"I have something to show you, now that you have rested up." He told me, a sparkling twinkle in his eyes. I stood up and followed him out a back door. We still had the same shroud on us that he had cast earlier. He looked over his shoulder to meet my eye.

I never noticed the door in the back of the room before. We passed through it. Turns out it was a storage cabinet. Before I made a sarcastic remark about the excitement of a dozen brooms and the intoxicating smell of the cleaners, he passed his hand over a wall and faint runes glowed. I longed for the chance to use my own power, to once again feel the lightning, as I watched the golden glow fade.

I stepped inside, and followed him down a narrow set of stairs. The stairway led to an open room, dimly lit.

"My army that you saw on Midgard. That was not my real army." He whispered. He passed his hand over the wall next to him. Another rune glowed as torches along the walls lit up in bright orange fire.

"This is my army."

I gasped at the sight, nearly falling to the floor.

Staring back at me from tables and from around the room, were my friends and comrades that had been taken and were presumed dead.

"Arabelle." Echo murmured.


	10. Chapter 10: Bargaining

_**Hello everyone! I'm back to the land of the living! Sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've had some issues in my life. I found out that my grandma has Breast Cancer, and my mom recently went through Breast Cancer surgery, so my life has been quite full! Thanks for reading, and enjoy these next few chapters!**_

Chapter Ten: Bargaining

"Echo!" I cried as she wept into my arms. We both clung to each other desperately. Despite the fact she was about four years younger than me, I felt relief in her company.

"I told you Echoes always return." She flashed a crooked grin. A laugh escaped the tension of my lungs. Others gathered around in rambunctious cheers. My thoughts and brain was overloaded at the abundance of familiar faces. After the greetings were exchanged, I turned to Loki.

My senses regained for the moment. Why did he dare to throw my loved ones in front of me, just to torment me?! To think that he was kind and gentle, sweet and did not want to harm me in any way! Energy raced through my veins. Who needed an electric thunderstorm for this type of adrenaline?

"Loki, what are you doing with them here?" I cried out. Loki stared back, both hands clasped behind his back.

"I have told you, they are here because they are my army." He reminded me gently. My brain went full throttle, trying to sort through any possible reason why he would need an army of 'puny Midgardians'!

"Don't you already have an army? Why would you need them! They need to go back home!" I begged to him. His eyes softened as he placed both hands gently on my shoulder, attempting to calm my gathering frenzy.

"Arabelle…" Echo murmured. I turned to her, facing her and trying to beg for her to be returned to Earth.

"We never wanted to be here, but he's willing to bring us back to Earth if we help him overthrow Surt." Echo told me. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why can't your other Asgardian men do this? You have the power to overthrow him yourself!" I cried out to Loki. Some clouded memories flooded his eyes.

"Freya…" He began again, so softly I could barely hear him over the clamor of voices.

"I'm not Freya! I'm Arabelle!" I could barely contain my voice. His forehead knit into worry of bringing up old memories.

"You look so much like her…You act the same as well…So tough and wild, and not to mention the same deep eyes…Mother…" The king's eyes became unfocused.

"Loki." I could only mutter his name before turning around to see who else was in this locked up chamber that the god of mischief had kept secret. I left the man in the back corner alone as I wove through the crowds.

"Echo, have you seen my mother?" I questioned my partner. Echo shook her head in disappointment. Although my friend has seen my mother and father plenty of times, she had not seen her amongst the twenty people clustered in the small, dimly lit room.

"Good, she's still on Earth." I affirmed to myself. Echo and I found an old stack of crates piled in the back of the room. They were unoccupied, so we sat down on the creaky boards.

"Tell me what his deal is." I commanded her. She nodded, eyes focused and seriousness all forming on her face.

"Surt, as you know, is working with Loki. The thing is, Loki is forced into the deal because if he doesn't help, Surt will destroy Asgard with his forces. Odin is locked back on Surt's home planet, along with Thor. Loki made them seem that they were captured by Surt and are to stricken with grief that they can't fight. Both are in critical danger and Loki's putting on some ruse to try to stop it all." Echo told me. I nodded, passing a glance to the god that lounged in the corner.

"But what's the ruse?" I asked her. She smiled slyly.

"Loki wants to make it as if he meant to take over Asgard, to act as if he's working with Surt so that he can finally defeat him in the end. It's sort of like a double agent. Surt had already overpowered both the All-Father and Thor when Loki took it to his advantage, or so he says. Loki is claiming that he can help Surt overrule all nine realms, and that he is already taking over Earth."

"So he made it out to the big red dude that he had already conquered Asgard and is its king. That way Surt would be in partnership with him?" I questioned. Echo tapped her left index finger to her temple.

"Correct."

"Okay, so how does he pull this all off?"

"Loki has claimed that all of Midgard is weak without Thor, which is to a degree, unfortunately true against Surt and Loki combined. With Thor and the All-Father in chains, Loki and Surt will go to overthrow Earth where Loki will lure the fire giant into a trap, where we will be waiting. Although Surt certainly knows the powers of Asgard, he doesn't know about the Midgard powers." Echo waved her hands around to the others.

"So what 'powers' do we hold against a fire giant?" I sighed. I feared for the holes in their plans. It was crazy.

"Well, we have cunning and the advantage of knowing the landscape. There is a large lake near where we want to lure him, so if we can get him into the lake, or at the least in the muddy, water logged banks of it, we can then take him out. Plus, we have you!" She exclaimed with a clap and a rowdy laugh. I could only raise an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"As soon as he steps into the water, you do a little lightning magic and BOOM! One fire giant, fried and ready to go!" She announced. I had to admit, it was pretty ingenious. I had to admit the creativity.

"All this, for your freedom?" I asked.

"And all of Earth." She concluded. Although Loki had shown me a kinder side that I would have ever imagined, it was hard to believe that he would do this. Although I saw a soft side in him, I still had an ounce of caution about my mind.

"What's his play?" I asked. Crossing her pale arms, I waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"He wants something, something more than what he has said." I told her. Loki always wants something out of everything he's ever planned.

"He never mentioned anything."

"Um Echo…" I murmured as I treaded on the brink of a thought.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Does Thor know that Loki is alive?" I asked her. Color drained from her rosy cheeks.

"Um, I had heard from a rumor that Loki was dead, but then I saw him, so I guess I kind of figured that Thor knew he was alive." She shrugged.

"I don't think he does." I bit my lip in concentration.

"Why do you say that, Chaos?" She questioned. Her formality back to my code name made the bittersweet memories of back on Earth return. I had lost count of the days here in this realm.

"If Thor and Odin knew that Loki was dead, then why would Thor be locked in chains?" I asked her. Confusion continued upon her face.

"I'm not following you." She shook out her tangled hair.

"Look, if Thor and Odin were both locked up, there would be no ruler for Asgard, correct?"

"Um, sure."

"And so both would be fighting to get out, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Thor would want to find Jane on Earth back in New York, and Odin would want to go back to restore Asgard."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Both have something their grieving over, right?"

"Yes." Echo was starting to connect the dots.

"So that angst makes you want to fight, right?"

"Yes. You need something to fight for." Echo smiled.

"But with the loss of Freya…" I started.

"They are sad, and fight harder." Echo fell back into confusion.

"So they would fight because no matter how much trouble Loki's caused, he's the only family they have left!" I exclaimed. Few people looked over.

"If they think he is dead, then there is nothing left for the both of them." I told her.

"So with nothing left to fight for…" She started with a broad grin.

"And no family to return to…" I continued. She stared in amazement.

"What's the use to fight?" She cried out at the spark of brilliance.

"And Surt knows this, so he won't expect a hard fight with both of them out of commission." I told her.

"But don't you think it would be a little hard to imagine Thor and Odin just giving up?" She asked me curiously. I shrugged but couldn't stop smiling.

"Even Asgardians need a little motivation sometimes." I responded. Although the thoughts sunk in that we only had the god of mischief to trust in, I couldn't help but think.

We might actually win.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Coming Home

Chapter Eleven: I'm Coming Home

Loki took me out of the room eventually. We walked back through the pristine halls in silence, through the crying rooms of wounded warriors. Eventually we went back to the jail after slow meandering steps.

I took the steps up into my cell at the far end of the hall. From the corner of my vision, both of my new prison friends were sleeping soundly. An occasional snore rippled from their chest, but otherwise they were quiet. Loki followed me up into the chamber as the gold walls fell into place behind him. The duplicate that was sleeping in the chains fizzled out of existence after a moment.

We stood in solemn silence for the moments that seemed to hang in the air, so limp and clinging to a thread of tension. I turned my neck, just barely glimpsing the veil of sadness that hung over him.

"We'll go back to Earth tomorrow." He announced quietly. My jaw dropped to the floor at the news.

"What for?" I questioned. He stood a foot apart from me and a small smirk escaped.

"Scouting and moving forces into position tomorrow. Everyone will be transported there and will stay until the next few days. Our plans have changed a slight bit so we will be attacking in two days." He told me. I smiled.

"So I'm coming along?" I asked slowly. A small bob affirmed it. I smiled broadly after my jaw was picked up off the floor.

His strong, yet gentle hand reached over and ruffled my hair. I leaned into the warm palm. The sadness grew steadily over him, like a growing thunderstorm.

"I must go. I will bring you later this night with the others." He told me. All I saw was his green cloak twirl behind him as the god quickly disappeared and went down the hall before I knew it. I clipped the chains on my wrists again, to not arouse suspicion.

No sooner than the final click fallen into the heavy air than the twins awake from across the hall. Mahon and Myron woke up from their deep slumber. I lingered by the post once again while trying to think of excuses for the new bandages and healing abilities. Myron rubbed his one as Mahon stretched out his broad arms. For the first time I noticed they were heavily tattooed with foreign words and symbols. I recognized something like a dragon to another creature similar to an eagle.

"So the lightning tamer returns?" Mahon joked. I smiled and rubbed my shoulders and scrubbed the aches away.

"The twins of terror wake up." I joked back. Myron laughed heartily. From somewhere down the hall, a beast hissed from our noise, but we gave no heed to it.

"So you seemed to have been taken care of while we were out." Myron noticed with his one good eye. I smiled and nodded.

"Apparently I wasn't broken enough for the fire giant after I talked back to him, so one of the maids patched me up so that he could come back for round three." I cracked my neck for extra effect. The dull pain was fading but my body and mind craved for the energy that a storm gave me. Or at least the wall.

"The kid's got guts." Mahon commented. I may not have been a kid on Earth, but to their realm, I was very young. We sat in comfortable silence for a little while.

"So, I never got to ask, but what did you get put in here for?" Myron asked gruffly. He sat near the wall, but not close enough to get shocked. I smiled and thought for the moment as my mind skipped over the pain and went to Loki.

"Just for being a prize in his little battle." I titled my chin up.

"Ah, and the lightning powers make you valuable and dangerous." Mahon added.

"True." Myron thought. I looked at the tattooed brothers that sat near each other and I wondered what they were here for.

"What about you?" I returned fire. A haze of remembrance passed before them but was clouded with anger.

"Wrongful accusing." Mahon spat. Myron growled slightly.

"Our father, the chief of the tribe we were part of was a high ranking ruler. He was tough, cruel, but our father. We didn't dare to disobey him, like the rest of the tribe. He was the direct connection to the ruler of the realm and an important link to Asgard." Mahon reminisced.

"Surt, he killed our father. The fire demon made it look like were the ones that sabotaged the meeting between our father and Asgardians. He made it look like we were aiming to kill our father and the others. But we didn't do it. We were guards for the meeting." Myron howled bitterly.

So they were wrongly accused, yet in prison. Could I believe a criminal's word? Then again, I was here with them. We were all in the same room. The dark room with dim lights did nothing to illuminate the truth.

"Now, there is nothing we can say or do to plead our innocence. If Surt is to rule, he will kill us all down here." Mahon nodded glumly.

"I am sorry." This was all I could stutter for them. They lost their father and were framed for it. How much worse could it get?

"Don't be. You're here with us as well." Myron let out a bleak laugh. There is nothing left for them down here. They didn't even know what I had.

I had no response to that.

That evening, Loki held to his promise. Shrouding the both of us, we snuck invisibly up the stair and out to the courtyard. From the corner of my eye, I saw guards fast asleep. Their bodies were tucked into the blankets of foliage.

Loki led us to a stables at the far edge of the castle property. From there, two horses were waiting us. He hopped upon a dapple grey mare while a jet black stallion anxiously waited for me.

"He's beautiful." I whispered. The horse whinnied happily at my compliment. A strong gleam shone in his eyes. He was fast and handsome, and the horse knew it. He reminded me of my own horse at home.

We would be there soon.

"Come on!" Loki urged. Giving a final pat to the steed's neck, I lifted one leg over and sat back into the saddle. It felt good to be able to race the wind once again.

"Follow me closely. As soon as we are out of the gates, I'm taking down the invisibility." He whispered. I nodded and followed him as he kicked his steed into motion. The horse leaped ahead, far faster than any normal Midgardian's horse.

I urged my horse as well and gripped for dear life as the animal sprinted ahead and easily matched the pace of Loki's mare. They greeted each other through their pants and went faster as the shield fizzled around us.

The darkness out here was complete and enclosing. Loki led us down back streets and outside the revealing grasp of lights.

It took all my strength not to scream in excitement.

Our horses finally reached the rainbow bridge. I was leaning up into my saddle from the speed, but urged the horse faster. He eagerly obeyed and leaped ahead with Loki's horse.

They only slowed down when we reached the Bifrost. Heimdall stood guard against it. Clustered pairs of eyes watched our movements as we leaped from the saddles. I gently kissed the horse on his nose, thanking him for the amazing ride. He snickered and nosed my shoulder.

Loki was already talking quickly to Heimdall. I came up next to him. The golden eyes of the gate keeper watched me intensely. A spark of remembrance flickered on in the back of his memories.

"Arabella, it has been such a long time." Heimdall smiled at me. His grin reminded me of something a long lost friend would flash in pure happiness. I was slightly confused, but Loki pulled me along before I could reply.

I joined the large mass of people. We all huddled at the opening as Heimdall's sword slid into the lock with a _click_.

The portal opened in a flash of colors and we were sucked into time and space.

I watched, dumbfounded as space flashed by and within a few seconds, we had landed on earth. Their technology, far more advanced than ours, still amazed me.

Our feet touched ground just outside Parker, Colorado. Just a small town outside of Denver, yet it was my home.

"Welcome home." Loki announced to his army.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hide-Out

"Home." I breathed out. The rest of the group seemed as relieved as I was. We were all home at last. After our moments of shocked silence, finally the small party started shuffling in the correct direction of a small lake. This would be where the final battle would take place, down at the shores.

Echo matched the pace next to me. Our little cluster wove through houses in empty streets. A lone dog barked in the far distance.

"So are you ready for the final stand?" She asked quietly. Murmurs rose through the crowd but died away. I shrugged.

"As ready as I could ever be." I told her. Echo smiled. Reaching behind her, she swiftly removed a sword from her belt. The glinting edge glittered malevolently in the dying sunlight. The steel thirsted for blood to be spilled.

"So Echo, how exactly are we getting a thunderstorm to appear at the right moment?" I questioned. Her right hand rose to the sky, pointing to the far horizon.

"The storm is supposed to last until tomorrow night. It will give us just enough time." Echo murmured as the gathering clouds shadowed the far off Rocky Mountain Range. We watched for a moment longer before running to catch up with the rest of the group.

I recognized the street. It was close to my house. I remembered fishing at this lake on Saturdays in the blazing summer. The fish were reluctant to bite but when they did, it was a prize worth the sunburn.

"Here, we will camp out for the night. We'll take shelter in that house." With a broad gesture, Loki motioned to a tall, two story house. I didn't know the owner, but they were obviously nowhere near the property. Our troop of about twenty five people tromped up the steps to the front porch. The door was locked.

Loki touched his staff to the tip of the lock and the door immediately swung open. The opening hallway was broad. Multiple entrances led to a staircase to a railed balcony of the second floor, a living room, and an office. At one case, there was a piano in a small room connected to the office.

A glass chandelier hung limply from the ceiling. We silently crawled through the house, each creak making our nerves rise. There was no sign of any life inhabiting the house at this point in the war. My senses tingled, but nothing bad. There wasn't anything that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Loki took the lead. His steps were swift and noiseless as he inspected the surroundings. The blue orb glowed faintly then dimmed back to a gentle pulse.

"Nothing here. Although we are alone, I wouldn't make too much of a racket. We don't want to attract much attention." He warned us. We nodded silently behind him. His green cloak swirled in a gentle draft from the open door.

"Taylor, Raylen, and Bruce, take watch outside." Loki called out.

"I call roof!" Taylor announced and bounded up the stairs. We all watched her vault out of a window and scamper up the side of the building. Raylen and Bruce sighed. Both boys ran out the front door and out the drive way, both taking hidden position.

From Taylor's spectacle, I see why Loki 'hunted' the most skilled warriors for his personal army. He only took the ones that were athletic, powerful, or had magical abilities like me.

"Echo, Riker, find some food." The god of mischief and thieves commanded. The two kids went off to scrounge for any food that was still edible.

"The rest of you, bunk upstairs in the rooms with windows. That way we can have a possible quick escape." He commanded. Every person marched upstairs together. I hung in the back, cautiously peering back to the man behind me. His deep green eyes were focused on another spot.

It was later that night, possibly near midnight. The darkness of the sky and the dim spots of stars closed over our head. The full moon illuminated everywhere but under the trees, where the shadows grew fuller by the minute. I heard shifts swap for nightly watches.

My restless mind refused to let me fall into a comforting sleep. Instead, I snuck downstairs to the worn carpet in the entrance hall. I peered through the office to find a figure bent over the piano, as if mesmerized by the ivory keys. I crept behind him, trying to see what he was staring at.

"Arabelle." Loki whispered softly. I recognized the slicked back ebony hair that matched the black wood of the baby grand piano in the small room.

"Loki, what are you doing up so late at night?" I questioned him. Moving around the piano bench, I went to sit next to him. His emerald green eyes held the same sad, empty longing that had filled them for the past few days.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted. I let a small nod agree and smiled half-heartedly.

"You miss Freya, don't you?" I asked. His head bowed a slight touch, defeated at last.

"So much." He breathed out. The words were barely heard over the silence that pressed in on the room. His hands rested lightly on the keys. I knew this from the moment he called me Freya.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I'm not her." I whispered. I wondered if these simple words would possibly break the fragile truce we held close.

"I know. I'm afraid to think that I'm just using you to replace her." He admitted wordlessly. I felt pinpricks of tears rim around the edges of my eyes, but forced them not to fall.

I was sad, yes, but not because he told me he didn't love me for me, but because I knew this the entire time and didn't want to face this fact.

"I'm just so confused right now." I barely heard the words as his cold whisper touched the keys and brushed the black and white wood. My tears didn't fall and I focused on something else for the moment.

Tapping came from the roof. A steady beat that repeated itself. Loki jolted up.

"Hide." He commanded me. I ducked behind the piano.

"I was going to leave, but I didn't think he would come to me." Loki murmured. I ducked underneath the piano. I didn't breath for even a moment as the door slowly swung open. Loki took a casual pause as the fire giant appeared with two guards.

"So, Loki. You came to Earth." Surt casually scanned the room.

"Just checking it out. I didn't see anything of any use." He retorted hotly.

"Good to see. I figured that you would be here. I see you have company as well." I held my breath. Surt pointed in my direction. Before I could even blink, I was hauled out of hiding and into the open. All I did was pray the others knew the hide.

"So you brought the Midgardian along with you?" He scowled. Loki remained wordless. The two guards threw me to my knees. Surt brought his hand down hard, striking my face against the hard wood floor. The fire giant's pounding fist left a burn mark. I cringed in pain.

"Don't hurt her." Loki growled. A defensive spark blossomed inside his sharp eyes.

"What did you say, boy?" Surt spat. Loki stood next to me.

"Don't touch her." Loki spat back. Surt let out a low growl, to inhuman. His entire tattooed body with the patterns of lava flows lit up in a blaze. He swung out a hand and scorched Loki. He fell to the ground unconscious. I opened my mouth to cry out but was then struck down as well. My last vision was Surt standing over me, a nasty smile etched on his face.

"You'll watch your world burn in flames from your cell." He grinned broadly as I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Things That Go Boom

When I awoke, I was tossed in the corner of my old cell. Mahon and Myron, the twins were staring back at me with three cautious eyes. I rubbed the pain from my leg as the weariness drained from my eyes. All I could remember was Loki, he was being taken by the fire demon. The others, they were still hiding out somewhere, unless they were captured already.

No they were stronger than that.

The chain was attached to my legs. They didn't cuff my wrists, but my legs held against the same metal pole. It was a silent, familiar friend in the sterile white surroundings.

"Surt walked off an hour ago." Mahon warned me cautiously. The cells were silent, but the movements of fellow prisoners warned me of their presence. Myron stared back at me with one sad eye.

"We failed." I coughed. My ribs were wracked with pain. The energy hummed to me, tantalizing me with the energy it provided.

"You will fail, only when you give up." Mahon encouraged me. They both sat cross legged in front of their own cell's barriers. I thought of their words. Loki, he would be tortured and killed. The others, I had to rescue them. If I gave up, the death of the world would be on my shoulders.

"I can't give up." I muttered to myself. Myron clapped his hands happily.

"Well we've been waiting for that spark of yours! Now, let's see a show." A twinkle in his eyes made me smile. The two brothers made me smile as I crawled across the floor. I just need the energy, just to heal myself.

I stretched myself to the maximum limit of my heavy metal chains. My fingers tips just barely brushed the edge of the barrier.

But that was enough.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the rush of electricity. It was no lightning storm, but it was better than I nothing. Everything suddenly felt more alive. I could hear the hum of life giving energy in every creature's being. With this unlimited amount of energy, I closed my eyes, concentrating it to the chains.

_Anger, rage! _I thought to myself. I thought up the memories of watching my friends taken, ripped from my grasp, Loki being struck down by Surt, watching my mom run away in fear as I stayed behind to fight the enemy.

That gave me power.

The chains exploded in a shower of metal. I felt renewed, energized, and pumped up for action. Placing both hands on the wall, I figured that this wall just needed to be a little 'short circuited' for it to disappear.

The golden glow of the wall buzzed at me angrily as I placed both palms on the barrier and push with all my might. With my first thoughts, I let the energy rush into me, filling each blood vessel, each vein, filling my thoughts and mind.

With a push back, I forced the electricity out of my body. It pushed into the barrier with such force the wall exploded, sending me backwards. I skidded into the far corner as the entire room was drowned in silence.

"Woah." Myron gasped. The barrier was gone. The energy had left my body, but I felt renewed. Stepping out onto the white marble hallway, I smiled, very pleased. No guards were walking the corridors.

I grinned like a maniac, impressing myself with the powers. Marching over to my new found friends' cell, I repeated the process with their barrier.

"Many thanks, Arabelle." Mahon bowed respectfully. I stored just enough energy to get us back out to earth, and maybe for the final showdown.

The other prisoners called out to be freed, calling out death threats and pleas. We ignored them and went on our way.

"Mahon, Myron, I need you to go do something please." I asked them.

"We are in debt to you. What is it you ask of us?" They questioned. Quickly, I explained my plan.

"I need you to go save a certain blonde pretty boy, and an All-father." I grinned.


	14. Chapter 14: Daughter of Lightning

Escaping to the Bifrost was easy. I only ran into one guard, once, and he let me through without a passing glance. Apparently, Surt ran the show around here and when he was gone, the guards gave everyone a break.

Upon reaching the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost, Heimdall passed one look over me as I stopped in front of him. Another look of familiarity passed over his eyes.

"Arabelle. You look just like your mother." He spoke softly and I halted. How did he know my mother? I looked at him oddly for a moment.

"How do you know her?" I asked him. Sure, he could look at anyone in the universe, but how, out of the trillions of beings, did he know this one?

"Did she never tell you?" He asked again, so softly. I felt the energy dance at my finger tips and tried to cool down again. My temper needed to be under control.

"What?" I asked a little more forcefully this time. I needed to get out! I needed to get to that storm on Earth in time!

"Your father…"

"Yeah, I know he died when I was only a few years old." I tried to force the memory away. Heimdall moved over, placing his sword in the slot. I stood, ready to be transported, but he held on for a moment. I couldn't wait too long.

"He didn't die." He responded.

"What?" I asked. How did he know this? Heimdall, in all his sight, must've missed something.

"Arabelle, you father is Thor." He explained. With that thought, he plunged the key into the hole and I was beamed back to earth.

All the while when I landed, I couldn't process my thoughts. No, he couldn't be. Thor had Jane, I knew that part as much. My mother was just a regular mortal, had a regular day job.

I could hear the pounding feet off in the distance. I recognized the street I was on. I took off at a run. The storm clouds were drawing overhead. I could feel the lightning pulse in my veins.

I passed the house that we had inhabited. Maybe people were here? It didn't hurt to check. I quietly approached the side of the house and climbed the back porch to the second level. The house was silent, empty, and eery.

I went to one of the bedrooms. Knocking on the door, I whispered my own name and entered. The tiny army that Loki had assembled had somehow managed to shove itself in tiny nooks and crannies in the room. The kids that had been captured crawled from the closet, from the cabinets and under the bed.

"Arabelle!" Echo exclaimed quietly and happily. I hugged her tightly as the rest of the eyes looked on us.

"Where's Loki?" I asked immediately. All thoughts of Thor being my father pushed aside, I focused on what was happening now. Echo's hair fell in her face as a laugh outside shook the streets.

"Down at the lake! Surt took him and is going to kill him as soon as the world is taken over!" A girl from the corner cried out. I think her name was Taylor.

"We still have to go on with the plan, just a few things changed." I quickly started a plan in my mind. Take out the guards, separate Surt from Loki, and then continue with electrocuting Surt in the lake.

"We have to hurry! The storm might not last long!" A boy told us. We grabbed out weapons and headed out. Echo passed me an extra bow with a quiver of arrows. I felt at ease with the wood pressed against my hand.

"Let's go!" I told them. We divided into our teams based on the plan we were following and split up.

With Echo, two other boys, Taylor, and I, we headed along the path. The final battle was just about to begin.


End file.
